


K is for King

by goodmorningvietnam666



Series: IronHawk Alphabet [11]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 500 words or less challenge, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Guards, Hate to friendship, M/M, Opinions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorningvietnam666/pseuds/goodmorningvietnam666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he looks upon Prince Anthony Stark, Clint Barton sees an arrogant fool.</p><p>But once he's charged with guarding him: he begins to see differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	K is for King

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my favourite piece of writing - it feels wrong but I'm not sure why - it could be because I was given a 500 word limit and the prompt was worth 5,000 or it could be just the fact that I've never written a medieval set universe until now. Either way, reviews are always welcome and advice equally so!
> 
> Enjoy the read!

When people commented on Prince Tony, son of King Howard, they would always mention his potential and how he took after his father. They mentioned his manners, his intelligence and they mentioned his skill with a sword. 

He was astounded that they never mentioned his rebellious nature.

Sure, the Stark heir was all of the above, but had these courtiers ever seen him sneaking off with commoners or creating mischief with the Prince of a neighbouring kingdom?

No.

It was why Clint had a hatred for the next in line for the kingdom: he was perfect.

Flawless. 

But only for an audience. 

Now, at fifteen, he still wasn’t sure why he was signing up as the Prince’s personal guard, but there he was, in line with knights and loyal high class citizens: a wild haired teen with an attitude. 

He could tell the King didn’t like him. 

He fought like a demon and had accuracy far beyond his years, during the fights he had shown up the most skilled archers and had felled the kingdom’s strongest men by playing their weaknesses: some of the other candidates called him coward. 

He spat in their faces. 

Now here he was waiting for judgement: the King’s vested interest in one young knight was clear but the Prince had yet to make a decision. He caught the other boy’s gaze and the royal offered a smile, then approached him with clear purpose. 

He stood beside Clint as though they were equal and suddenly the hatred fell because this boy, who had every right to treat him like dirt, was giving him kindness. 

The two royals had argued softly for a moment and before he could blink Clint was whisked away into the court, told rules and regulations and cleaned up then suddenly he was an honorary personal guard. 

There were no more free nights for him and he knew it. 

He didn’t know how to feel. 

“You don’t hate me do you? I’d hate to have picked the one candidate who didn’t like me?”

He bristled at the question and turned to the royal, passing a gloved hand through his now neat hair “Why did you pick me?”

The Prince blinked at him “Because I saw skill” he replied as though it were the only answer. 

“Your highness” he began, but fell silent when a hand was held up to stop him. 

“Tony – when no one’s around its Tony – I don’t care where you’re from or who you are: we’re going to know each other until one of use dies: we might as well like each other”

From then on, it didn’t matter whether or not they liked each other, Clint stuck to the Prince like glue, and eventually, after hours and days of arguments and fights and cruel words, eventually he didn’t find animosity when he considered Tony Stark.

He found friendship.

He saw a King.


End file.
